


Вальгалла

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Реми закусывает губу, запрещая себе торопиться. Игнис ждал, пока он придет к своему решению – и к нему - достаточно спокойно и долго. Подождет еще немного.
Relationships: Ignis Ex/Remi Puguna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Вальгалла

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikurai/gifts).



> для котиков Mao и Alikurai :33

Он приникает к влажному от чужой слюны горлышку, и ее вкус пьянит сильнее алкоголя. Пьет, пока Игнис не отнимает у него бутылку; зубы звонко стучат о стекло, зубы звонко стучат и сами собой, и Игнис мягко разжимает его пальцы один за другим, прежде чем Реми рвано выдыхает и ослабляет хватку на запотевшем боку «Короны».  
Раньше он не любил пиво. Оно и сейчас кажется странным на вкус, но никогда не разберешься, пока как следует не распробуешь.  
Напиться – куда проще, чем решиться попробовать то, за чем он пришел сюда сегодня.  
\- Пожалуй, хватит, - негромко и твердо говорит Игнис, и Реми запоздало протестует:  
\- Я могу еще!  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - усмехается Игнис и осушает бутылку в пару глотков.  
Реми смотрит, как ходит кадык под загорелой кожей, и рот наполняется сотней едких ответов и не менее едкой слюной. Реми закусывает губу, запрещая себе торопиться. Игнис ждал, пока он придет к своему решению – и к нему - достаточно спокойно и долго. Подождет еще немного.  
Реми стаскивает очки, отрезая путь к бегству, оставаясь один на один со своим страхом, и желанием, и размытым силуэтом впереди, исходящим приглушенным светом. Этот свет не заметишь издалека, не разглядишь с первого раза, но вблизи он ярче и горячее солнца. Реми вскидывает руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев крупного кадыка. Кожа Игниса горячая и влажная, словно после душа. Пальцы легко скользят по ней ниже, подцепляют толстую цепь и тут же смущенно отпускают: слишком велик соблазн дернуть за нее, как за ошейник, и впиться в твердые насмешливые губы, потеряв остатки контроля.  
Нет. Сегодня Реми решил не торопиться.  
Пальцы очерчивают ключицы в вороте майки, Игнис наклоняется, коротко целуя запястье Реми, и ладонь перепархивает встревоженной птицей на крепкое плечо, замирает в растерянности: вернуться назад или продолжить стремительный полет. Стремительное падение.  
Реми выбирает второе.  
Он обводит край татуировки и прижимает к ней вспотевшую ладонь, впитывая тепло кожи. Может быть, думает Реми, если бы в руке сейчас оказался один из нарисованных топоров, он бы почувствовал себя смелее и увереннее. Капитан всегда уверен и смел, словно его ладони день и ночь сжимают по смертоносному орудию. Реми хотел бы, чтобы ночью они сжимали кое-что другое.  
И иногда – днем.  
Он знает, что значит эта татуировка – сила и доблесть лучших северных воинов, не проигравших ни одного боя, заслуживших бессмертие Вальгаллы. Реми смотрит на рисунок и думает о рослых викингах в небесных чертогах: под высокими сводами разносятся боевые песни, весело гремят друг о друга кружки с элем, щедро окропляя все вокруг белой пеной. Он легко может представить среди этих воинов Игниса.  
Себя – нет.  
Но еще месяц назад он не мог представить, что будет сидеть прямо на столе напротив расслабленно развалившегося на диване капитана и гладить его татуировки. И не только их. Когда Реми хочет подняться, ноги подводят, но он не против опуститься на пол.  
Он уже выбрал падение.  
\- Ты не обязан это делать, - тихо говорит Игнис, откидывая с пылающего лица Реми растрепавшиеся волосы.  
Он в самом деле не обязан, да и не умеет. Но никогда не разберешься, пока как следует не распробуешь.  
\- Не уверен, что он поместится в мой зад. - Реми гулко сглатывает густую слюну, отводя взгляд от туго натянутой ширинки, и упрямо вскидывает подбородок. – Но хоть куда-нибудь должен.  
Он расстегивает молнию на штанах Игниса, кладет ладонь на его бедро, и внутри разливаются восторженный звон и жар, когда крепкие мышцы под рукой каменеют от напряжения. Реми не нужно касаться члена Игниса, чтобы сказать наверняка – тот тоже каменный. Но проверить, конечно же, стоит.  
Когда Реми обхватывает толстый ствол у самого основания и смыкает губы на крупной головке, Игнис стискивает пальцы в его волосах почти до боли. Реми раскатывает на языке соль и с шумом втягивает воздух через нос. Он пытается принять больше, направляет член в глотку, помогая себе рукой, и бедро под второй ладонью начинает мелко дрожать.  
\- Пожалуй, хватит, - хрипло выдыхает Игнис у него над головой.  
\- Я могу еще, - отвечает Реми, на мгновение выпустив ствол из мокрых губ.  
На этот раз Игнис не протестует. Он молчит и стискивает волосы Реми в горсти, пока тот сосет, неумело и неглубоко, старательно пытаясь расслабить горло, понимая, что и в рот сейчас ничего не удастся толком вместить: растянутые губы саднят так, что, кажется, вот-вот лопнут, будто от удара чем-нибудь тяжелым в зубы. Например, рукоятью топора.  
Собственный член налился кровью и впивается в молнию на штанах так сильно, что тоже вот-вот лопнет. Когда Реми сжимает его через плотную ткань, пальцы в волосах напрягаются еще сильнее и дергают, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
Реми сорванно дышит, облизывает натертые губы и щурится, силясь разглядеть выражение чужого лица. На Игнисе больше нет очков - Реми и не заметил, как тот их снял, - но глаза рассмотреть отсюда все равно невозможно.  
\- Хватит, - говорит Игнис отрывисто и резко, с ощутимым усилием ослабляя хватку, и добавляет спокойнее и мягче: - Иди-ка сюда. Уверен, в мою руку поместится все, что я захочу.  
Реми неловко поднимается, разминая затекшие ноги и шею, и глухо вскрикивает, когда Игнис дергает его на себя, усаживая верхом. Одна ладонь мнет зад, другая накрывает пах. Реми с трудом отрывается от проворных пальцев, высвобождающих его член из белья, поднимает взгляд и стонет.  
Глаза у Игниса ярко-голубые, как высь небесных чертогов. Зрачки сжались в точку, и Реми только сейчас понимает, какой немыслимой мощи и выдержки полон этот человек. И как сильно тот его хочет.  
Эта сила сметает любой страх. Даже самый последний.  
\- Игнис, - шепчет Реми в плотно сжатые губы в первый и, он надеется, не последний раз в жизни, и те размыкаются, впуская его язык, и стоны, и крики, и то пьянящее чувство, которое зрело внутри него так долго.  
На залитых солнцем утренних планерках. Во время ревущих огнем выездов и тихих вечеров, полных усталости и покоя. После молчаливых взглядов поверх очков и коротких понимающих улыбок. Горячих отрывистых выговоров и не менее горячих ответных отповедей. Реми потребовалось очень много времени, чтобы понять, как сильно он ждет этих солнечных утренних часов, как сильно беспокоится во время бушующих пожаров – не за себя, за кое-кого другого, лезущего с подчиненными в огонь вопреки всем инструкциям. Как сильно задевают выговоры. Как сложно заметить сверкающие беспокойством глаза за темными стеклами очков во время этих взбучек. Как бесконечно хорошо молчать и улыбаться вдвоем с этим человеком.  
Как хочется кричать рядом с ним.  
Он не знает, как выглядит Вальгалла, этот древний рай для смельчаков. Но сейчас Реми кажется, он прямо в ней.  
Игнис сплевывает на руку, туго обхватывает широкой шершавой ладонью оба члена, и Реми стонет, уткнувшись горящим лицом ему в шею, сцеловывает бешено бьющийся под кожей пульс. Толстая цепь холодит раскаленные губы, Реми коротко лижет ее и слышит над ухом низкий протяжный рык. Он вскидывается, толкаясь в кулак, дергает за светлые волосы и приникает к искаженному рту Игниса, щедро делясь своими криками, жаром и неожиданно обретенной смелостью.  
Может быть, в настоящей Вальгалле найдется место и для него.  
\- Я могу еще, - шепчет он, и глаза Игниса сверкают ломким весенним льдом.  
Он сплевывает на другую ладонь, просовывает ее за пояс штанов, под задницу Реми, и надавливает подушечкой пальца на мгновенно поджавшийся вход. Если в нем не поместится даже это, Реми со стыда сгорит. Он закусывает губу, запрокидывает голову и медленно расслабляется, позволяя Игнису просунуть палец глубже. И еще глубже. И еще…  
\- Я могу еще! – упрямо вскрикивает Реми, давясь стонами, пытаясь изогнуть поясницу так, чтобы ее не сводило от напряжения.  
\- Молодец. Но я больше не могу.  
Реми распахивает глаза и захлебывается воздухом, когда семя Игниса щедро брызжет на его живот. Игнис проводит мокрым от спермы кулаком по члену Реми, ловит его дрожащие губы своими, прихватывает, тяжело дыша, и Реми окунается в высокое голубое небо, уходит под лед, не зная, полет это или падение.  
Ему уже не важно.  
Он летит и падает не один.


End file.
